


Cover Up My Sins

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-09
Updated: 2007-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:49:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Severus has a phobia. It makes it rather awkward to be intimate with the young man he yearns for: Lucius.





	Cover Up My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** **Warnings** : Adult/minor. Severus has not finished school yet.

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/profile)[**daily_deviant**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/)'s April challenge. The kink/theme I chose was _phobia (against being naked)_. Beta-read by [](http://imma.insanejournal.com/profile)[**imma**](http://imma.insanejournal.com/). Whatever mistakes are left are mine.  
 **[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fanfic100/profile)[](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/fanfic100/) **fanfic100** prompt:** #71. Broken.  


* * *

Cover Up My Sins

Severus didn't know what he'd been thinking. Why had he agreed to meet Lucius again, after their last disastrous encounter? What also puzzled him was how the blond pure-blood could have even the faintest desire to see him again. He was nothing like what Lucius wanted, Severus knew that, and yet, he couldn't believe that Lucius of all people would lure him to a private place simply to mock him and humiliate him, strip him of his dignity. The thought made Severus cringe. If only Lucius wouldn't... but he would, and Severus would panic again, flee from the embrace.

Then he saw a flash of pale gold, so pale to be almost silver, reflecting the light from a candle in the otherwise almost dark room, and he knew why he'd come. Like every other time he looked at Lucius, he was enchanted.

'Come in, Severus.'

Feeling much like a moth dancing around the flame, closer and closer, inevitably seeking its death, Severus stepped over the threshold, then crossed the room to stand before the waiting man.

Luxurious robes covered him. Expensive fabrics that Severus knew would be wonderfully soft to the touch, velvet and heavy silk that was draped so elegantly, revealingly, over Lucius' crossed legs.

'I was beginning to think you wouldn't come.' The small smile that curled Lucius' decadently full lips showed that he was pleased he'd been wrong. 'Would you like something to drink?'

Severus shook his head. His mouth was dry, his throat parched, so he didn't trust his voice. But he refused the drink anyway; he needed his wits, needed to be in control of both body and mind.

Lucius rose, and when he did, they ended up standing close, so very close. Severus could feel Lucius' breath with a slight hint of whisky, could feel the warmth that bridged the gap between their chests. He had to tilt his head back a little to look into Lucius' eyes. The young man was still taller, even if their height had evened out over the last year. The pale grey was never icy when Lucius regarded Severus, he'd noticed, and it was true now as well. They were stormy and intense, but not cold. Then they blurred as Lucius leaned closer.

The kiss was light and careful. Severus had feared it would be demanding, but Lucius didn't do more than press their lips together at first. Perhaps it was only his fear that had made him think Lucius had demanded so much from him last time? Severus decided to kiss him back, explore again. Lucius had invited him back, and Severus wanted this second chance, refused to throw it away.

He could feel Lucius' hands move over his clothed back, caressing slowly, and it felt good. When Lucius' hand settled against his spine, Severus could feel how it warmed him through the robe. The kisses distracted him with their light pleasure, the tingling they sent through him, and he followed when Lucius pulled him down into the sofa.

Severus' explored what he could, took what he was given, before it was taken away from him again. But when Lucius reached up to his own collar to unbutton his robe for Severus, Severus hesitated, apprehensive. If Lucius undressed, would he not also demand that Severus did the same?

'Ssh, it's all right. You don't have to touch if you don't want,' Lucius reassured him, and Severus nodded. He wanted to touch, that was not the problem. He wanted to kiss and touch and caress, and lick and bite. He wanted it all. He wanted Lucius.

'I want to,' Severus whispered, and helped Lucius unbutton his robe. Soft, pale skin was revealed, perfect for kisses. Severus leaned forward and indulged himself, accompanied by Lucius' soft sighs of pleasure. Further and further down, Severus kissed and licked, but he did not open Lucius' robe all the way. His hands encountered the hardness that was proof that Lucius did enjoy Severus' ministrations, and he stopped.

'Don't stop.' Lucius brushed Severus' hair back so he could look into his face.

'I... can't.' Severus felt torn. He could, he knew he could, but once again the fear of what it would result in rose up like a demon inside him. It threatened to paralyse him, pouring lead into his limbs. He shouldn't have come, he knew. This could not end well; Lucius would be angry, disappointed, disgusted, Severus was certain and it caused more anxiety.

'I'm not going to undress you,' Lucius said and Severus paled, then blushed. 'That is the problem, isn't it? That's why you fled the last time.'

Severus said nothing, the demon holding a tight grip around his throat to prevent him from revealing its presence. But to Severus' surprise Lucius seemed to understand. He caressed Severus' clothed shoulder, cupped his chin in the other hand and smiled softly into the face of terror that lurked behind Severus' eyes.

'You like my naked skin, don't you? You enjoy kisses, you enjoy giving me pleasure. No, don't deny it. The proof is right here.' Severus startled when he felt the pressure from Lucius' hand, now moved from his shoulder to press against Severus' groin.

When Lucius' fingers moved, Severus tried to pull back, almost panicking. 'Please, don't,' he croaked.

'I won't. I want to touch you, but I won't.' How could there be so much concern in Lucius' gaze, Severus wondered. Why did he care? Severus couldn't give him what he wanted anyway, so Lucius' behaviour confused him. The hand kept rubbing, and the pleasure from the friction battled with Severus' need to flee. Pleasure slowly got the upper hand, and when Lucius pulled him closer again for a scorching kiss, Severus only moaned, moving against his hand.

'Will you touch me?' Lucius asked, seemingly aware that this was much less threatening for Severus than him touching Severus was.

Severus did. He did touch Lucius, fingers closing around naked cock, and it was fantastic to hold and to stroke. It made him feel as if Lucius trusted him, because he let him touch him so intimately. It was very much like touching himself, but also very different, for when Severus did touch himself, he did so in private, where no one could see and he was always careful to be covered. Now he could look, he could take his time, and he could experience... even though Lucius' lips on his neck were doing their best to distract him.

'Come here,' Lucius whispered and he grabbed Severus' hips to pull him close, to align their cocks. Severus gasped as he could practically feel Lucius' heat through the layers of clothing, or was he only imagining it? His head was spinning from all the sensations and his body moved as Lucius directed, rubbing against Lucius' exposed flesh.

Severus knew he would fantasise about this for a long time, wonder what it would have felt like without the robe protecting him. He would lay alone in the dark, with his hand inside his trousers and he would remember while stroking his cock. It made him sad, but at the same time, he was greedy for this, to take what he could. 'Lucius...' he whispered.

'Yes... go on.' Lucius moaned loudly and his hips worked to give them both more of this glorious friction that made Severus lose control. He would- lord, he was going to come, like this, in Lucius' arms! Severus grabbed Lucius' shoulders hard and shuddered, hiding his face against Lucius' neck. A small whimper escaped him as his cock pulsed and dampened his underwear.

Lucius was still moving under him, his cock rubbing against Severus, causing the damp spot to spread as the fabric moved with him. The friction was almost painful now, but Severus watched in fascination as Lucius climbed towards his own release. His face contorted, then relaxed, and a loud groan slipped past his lips before Severus kissed them. Lucius was beautiful as he came, thought Severus. Beautiful, and he wanted to taste that beauty before he lost it.

'Lucius...'

Lucius drew a slow breath and then smiled. He wrapped his arms around Severus and looked at him, searchingly. 'You look sad. Didn't you like it?'

Severus swallowed hard, and nodded. Yes, he'd liked it; in fact, he'd loved it.

'Want to do it again?' There was no mockery in Lucius' eyes. Severus wondered how that could be. How could this handsome pure-blood want him, want this? He couldn't even let Lucius touch him, undress him, see him naked... 'Yes, I want you, Severus.'

Severus was defenceless against Lucius. Against laughter and harsh words, against ridicule and anger and violence and hatred he had defences. But Lucius did not attack him with any of those weapons. Instead he attacked Severus with kindness and... desire? No, Severus could not believe that, but he could see the respect in Lucius' eyes as he looked deeply into them. Lucius respected him, and his strange behaviour.

'Why?'

'Because you intrigue me. I need to know how you work; I want to help you slowly remove this obstacle, this wall. Brick by brick.'

Severus just stared at Lucius. 'Why?' he asked again.

'Because I hope that one day you will let me undress you so that I can kiss you and lick you and bite you and suck you. But until then, I will not try to slip open even one of these buttons of yours.'

Severus whimpered as he relaxed into Lucius' embrace. Trust? He'd thought Lucius had trusted him when he allowed him touch him, but in truth, he trusted Severus to be brave and powerful enough to overcome the demon.

'Perhaps next time,' Severus whispered quietly.

'Or the one after that.'


End file.
